


Komm Süsser Tod

by Nerdanel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death Maybe, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdanel/pseuds/Nerdanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you ever really tell what is the exact moment you fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komm Süsser Tod

**Author's Note:**

> Other than listening to Siouxsie's song (which I have on repeat since Thursday), this is the only song that came to my mind when thinking of Will Graham. If you've never heard of it, please go listen, it's amazing. Anyway, Hannibal's finale was good enough to make me write fanfiction again lol, oh god. This is neither very original, nothing groundbreaking, but still. I had to get my feelings out. :3

When was it that Hannibal fell in love? Was it when he thought that Tobias Budge had gotten to Will? Was it when Will had transformed in front of his eyes, almost killing that social worker? Was it when he had come to Hannibal willingly, even if it was a lie – entrapment, when he had wooed Hannibal? Or maybe it was already when Will had admitted to not finding Hannibal interesting over their first meal together. It was hard to say, and at times Hannibal found that frustrating.

 

He had a long time to reflect upon these things during his time in his cell. He had nothing _but_ time to think, when reading became redundant and no amount of sketches could live up to the imperfect perfection of Will’s face. The black and white lines upon white paper were but a pale imitation of the man who had captured Hannibal’s imagination so thoroughly that he even threw away his freedom for him.

 

So, when had Will Graham fallen in love with Hannibal Lecter, then? Hannibal had no idea. For a man like him, with a brain like his, with his capabilities and mental faculties, Will Graham remained an enigma. It did not frustrate Hannibal as much as he thought it would. All he felt was an endless thirst for Will’s company so that he could get inside him, find out how and what he thought and then swallow him whole.

 

Though, he supposed, that the last time he tried that, it went _terribly_. He also realised later that perhaps, in part, he had been manipulated into it by Bedelia, by her incessant goading disguised as therapy. She had made him confront his feelings, drawn the Mischa parallels, called him out on consuming her, and then, finally, she had brought it full circle by leading him to that fateful day in Professor Sogliato’s apartment. He didn’t regret it, but then he did. Will Graham was not for eating, because as Hannibal came to understand in the intervening years, there were _other_ (better) ways of consuming someone than just by marinating and eating them. Especially if it was someone as fascinating as Will.

 

As he admitted to Will, his compassion for him was inconvenient, and it was the reason why he let pull him down. At last, he understood what Will felt for him, and knowing Will, he also understood that the man wouldn’t be able to live with that knowledge. Will Graham was not going to get into the bed with a devil. He had to do the right thing and bring the devil down with him, even if it cost his life. Perhaps that was what sealed the deal for him, in any case. He could not live with Hannibal, and as Hannibal came to understand, Will could not live without him either.

 

That was the ending Will had chosen for them. Plunge into the abyss rather than be separated from Hannibal, rather than give into his nature and calling, and take Hannibal with him. A few years ago, Hannibal would have scoffed at the idea of taking a passive stance on such a decision and letting Will do whatever he pleased. But that Hannibal was no more. The man he was now, shaped and changed by Will (while changing and moulding Will as well in return), he would and did allow Will everything. He couldn’t deny Will anything.

 

And why would he? Not when Will had finally done what Hannibal had always wanted from. Not when Will was the one who had leaned into him, wrapped his arms around Hannibal and rested his face against Hannibal’s neck. Not when Hannibal finally understood the feeling of completion in love, the joy of having your love returned, the beauty of requited feelings. Not when he could feel Will Graham’s warmth against his body, the smell of his blood, the scratchiness of his stubble, the erratic heartbeat next to his chest, and the strength of his embrace.

 

Nothing could ever be better than this moment in time and death alone could ensure that this moment alone would remain perfectly untouched – _inviolate_. And therefore he stood close to the edge, where Will would have wanted them to be after they had consummated their love, baptised it with the Dragon’s blood. And that was why he let Will throw them over the edge, putting up not even a modicum of resistance in the moment it happened.

 

As long as he had Will in his arms, with Will holding him close, nothing seemed to matter and even death was just another beginning for them instead of an end.

**Author's Note:**

> I do think they survived though. They must have! They had better. D:


End file.
